


Dasey Drabble Dump

by CharmsDealer



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Marriage Proposal, writer!Casey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are indexed and labeled according to whether they're set in canon, alternate canon, alternate universe, or a crossover. This is going to accumulate a bunch of tags, but main tags will be provided in the chapter 'Index'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> This show won't get out of my head and I don't want it to. This is a drabble-dump so I can write cute mini-stories and indulge in this pairing.
> 
> If you read anything here that sparks an idea, run with it and link me! :D

**Index**

 

  1. **Alt. Canon, set post-series. Words: >150.** Casey collects enough information about Derek to write a book.




	2. Chapter 2

The journal starts out as a joke. She calls it ‘Life With Derek’ and it begins as a list. She jots down bullets of things he does that annoy her, things he does _to_ annoy her, and the activity gradually evolves into full fledged prose about Derek’s escapades. Some of them are even heartwarming.

She buys another journal.

By the time Casey realises she has enough material to write a book – more like several books – she realises that ‘Life With Derek’ has become a monster. She cannot remember life _without_ Derek, and after she accepts Derek’s proposal, she realises that she’d better change the title to ‘Life With Derek, Forever’, because she’s done. She’s finished.

She’s gone native. 

She’s... surprisingly okay with how things have turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love playing with the idea that 'Life With Derek' is an actual project that Casey uses to stay sane.


End file.
